Frank Shamrock vs. Phil Baroni
The fight was for the vacant Strikeforce middleweight title. The Fight The first round began and Baroni came walking right out. Shamrock landed a leg kick and dodged a right hand. They clinched and Shamrock landed a knee and ate some hard body shots and some more and looked for the takedown. They broke. They clinched and Baroni got the takedown to side control, Shamrock rolled for an armbar but Baroni stood. Shamrock landed a body kick after eating a right hand. Shamrock landed a right hand. Shamrock smiled and showboated, taunted saying he was going to put him to sleep. Shamrock dropped Baroni with a one two and looked for a guillotine from the top and the commentator said it's over and Mauro denied. Shamrock stayed on top in half-guard and landed a few hammerfists to the back of the head and the referee paused the fight and stood them up and took a point from Shamrock. Baroni seemed dazed. Those were hard. They continued and Baroni got the takedown to guard and Shamrock was looking for a triangle. He just pulled guard. Shamrock landed some shots from the bottom. Baroni seemed to have faded. Baroni landed a few body shots. Baroni stood and let Shamrock up. Shamrock landed a right hand and a body kick, Baroni looked for the single-leg, Shamrock sprawled out and landed hard body shots repeatedly over and voer and spun and had side back mount with Baroni turtled up pounding with body shots and he was on top in half-guard pounding away. Baroni escaped and rolled out and Shamrock nearly had an armbar but they stood. Shamrock landed a jab. Shamrock landed a knee to the body. Shamrock landed a right hand. Shamrock landed a left hand, taunted Baroni, a knee to the body as they clinched and another knee and another and another and they broke. Baroni now showing head movement. Leg kick from Shamrock, they clinched, a knee to the body. Baroni landed a few uppercuts and they broke. Shamrock landed an inside leg kick. Shamrock landed an inside leg kick and a combination, right left right, Baroni got the takedown to full guard, fifteen seconds left. Just laying there and the first round ended. The second round began. Baroni landed a nice right hand. Shamrock landed a knee to the body. Baroni landed a left hook. Shamrock landed a jab. Baroni landed another right hand. Baroni missed an uppercut. Shamrock missed a big right hand. Shamrock landed a nice knee to the body. Shamrock landed a leg kick. Baroni landed another right hand. Shamrock landed a leg kick. Shamrock landed another knee. Baroni landed a body shot and a knee and Shamrock backed off and landed a leg kick. Baroni had a mouse under his left eye. Shamrock landed an inside leg kick. Baroni landed another nice left hook. Shamrock landed a jab. Shamrock showing head movement and he landed a leg kick. Baroni landed another right hand. Baroni landed a right hook. Shamrock landed a left hand and another. Baroni was gassed. Shamrock landed a left hand and another and Baroni was hurt and he shot in and Shamrock sprawled. Shamrock was looking for a possible kimura and hammerfisting. Shamrock turned and had Baroni's back and he had both hooks in. He grabbed the choke, a minute left. Yeah that was tight. Baroni was fighting it. Baroni trying to punch Shamrock. Shamrock was grinning. Baroni was unconscious and the referee stopped it and Shamrock shoved Baroni over on his face. Shamrock was the middleweight champion. Baroni was being pulled around limply by the ringside doctors lol. Shamrock had a cut on his nose as the official decision was announced.